Hallo!
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: He know L-elf from years... but this one in front him really L-elf? "Please say you're drunk, L-elf." But L-elf expressions... It's not joke, isn't it?


Tik...

Tik...

_Beep –one message call –loudspeaker on_

"Can I see you today, in the next hour at Schein's cafe?" _ –end of the message_

Sometime what you want come not in right time.

"You will not go anywhere!"

* * *

**Hallo! © Yoshiro Reiyu**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave and the character © SUNRISE**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Typo(s) and other.**

* * *

"For God's sake! Just stop watch your phone every minute!" Rukino Saki stands with her complain face as she watching L-elf acted like a freak –not as his usual self.

However, her complain just past like air. Not get any respond from that albino who stuck his eyes into his communicating device. Successfully invite Rukino grumble out of her sweet lips.

"You are so out of character today, L-elf." Not surrender quickly, a critical respond follow her words. Her eyes look irritate when she sees not so-usual-behavior-of-l-elf caught by hers. Well, it is not usual to see L-elf restive along day off, watch his phone every minute like he is waiting for something important.

Fortunately, this time, her half-word critic not ends as phatic as the first. L-elf gives a small reaction. A couple indigo irises of his narrowed dangerously with a death glare. "Manage your own business, Rukino," a sharp reply come out cynical as answer. At the time back to see his phone screen which still same as before. Not even a small change in appears.

"If I have one, I will not be here watching you like a sassy girl wait for someone to date you," other sarcasm comes easy for her mouth.

L-elf gives a sullen look, "Then, search for some–"

Hop –his word forced to stop as a black thing entered his mouth. A yokan it is. He get sure when Sashinami Shoko pops out behind his back.

"Stop that already, you two,"

Sashinami shoko with a big grin show up between Rukino and L-elf. And L-elf gives another glare and chews the yokan inside his mouth. The taste is tasty as usual but for a _reason_ his is not in condition to eat.

"Your face is too serious, L-elf." that brown haired woman sit beside Rukino. Like Saki before she give a same share of comment, "and you are so out of character today."

This thing is surely irritated. Why just those women stay away from his personal matter and deal with their own _problems_. "For your information young ladies," he says it sarcastic, "I'm not out of character. And, yes, I wait for something," _someone, _he adds himself.

One of Rukino air brows lifted. That's rare for L-elf wait a thing. "Something?" she repeats. L-elf nods lightly. Not make any eye-contact with Rukino and focusing his eyes on phone screen.

"What kind of something?" ask Shoko curiously. And L-elf stays himself quite. A new message icon appears on the phone screen.

From her corner eyes, Shoko can see a small smirk appear. "This is something or _something?_" that girl taste a little and receive a small glare. She laughs at L-elf glare. Making that man can't resist himself to make a frown face.

"_Something, _indeed," he answers with mysterious sound. Rukino and Shoko face become serious after hear that. "I'll go then," he continues and leaves his chair. Go to the door and disappear as the door closed.

.

The café is nice, outside and inside. The building style and its architecture side are comfortable. _Its place is nice;_ he thinks when he opens the door-glass. Walk some step inside then stop. Observe every corner, part, and every people inside –one of his habits. Then he sees 'this' someone who has ruined his peaceful holiday.

L-elf, sits at the table near window in left corner. So, he approaches as fast as possible.

"If you want to invite me for something better don't use phone another time," and grumble at the time he sits in front of L-elf. "You know how long I hear Kriemhild speech before I can reply your message and sneak from her guard. If you do that next time, I will not fulfill your request like this. I will give my phone to Kriemhild so you will **be **the one who _hear _her-"

"I am here to see you not to hear your babbling," L-elf cuts before the man before him says more. He remembers well what kind of person A-drei was. But today, hear this man being mad just for a small thing. He knows A-drei is in stress condition.

Realizing himself, A-drei shut his mouth, "Oh... sorry," He mutter. "Nice to see you, so why it's you call me for?" He leans his back at chair, try to relax.

L-elf does the same and smile –very small to be seen by normal eyes, "_Früheres schwärmen, _A-drei."

A small sigh escape from his mouth. A-drei eyes narrows give a 'you're alright?' look. He swears for anything, L-elf has been acting weirdly for this past three month. "I guess deal with JIOR peoples make your head broken little," and that's not usual.

And another, he have bad feeling for that.

.

They spent thirty two minute inside and 'I love you' from L-elf was another shock for him today. Big shock if he can describe. Besides, the fact that L-elf was bisexual… it's more surprising. If it was about him being bisexual that's no surprise. After all with his appearance, not just one or two says he has some girly face, it's easy lured some guy than some woman.

But for L-elf, he never thinks even a small chance.

"You're being ridiculous, L-elf," he answer. With disbelieve face. He drinks his cup –filling by transparent brown liquid, his favorite black tea –to calm down his surprise. A pleasing surprise he could say. He has fond L-elf since they were on academy, after all.

"I'm not into joke, you know that," says L-elf seriously. Eye-to-eye with A-drei, he draws every detail of A-drei face on his mind. There is a mixing of beautiful and masculine. He has the line face of noble family, the elegance, his sharp eyes, that magenta iris... and those slender lips.

Its remind him… how much he has crave this creature? How can this guy make him falling?

Once a time, he thinks it because he can't –doesn't want –fill his head with another woman except Liselotte. That was way his sex orientation change. Maybe if Haruto still alive, he will date that guy now. But… who knows?

"Don't you don't like me?" A-drei answer slowly, a confuse look draw on his face. "How is about those two women? Sashinami and Rukino? You guys are close aren't you?" he asks another question.

Sometime, it's funny to find the fact that long time ago he not even consider A-drei as his friend. That time, he was using A-drei as an acquaintance to actualize his goal. But now he depend more from him. More than 'just be friend'.

"Do you ever think A-drei," he starts answer while he takes his coffee cup. Drink a little and smile little, "I keep distance for you because I can't resist myself when I am beside you?"

"…."

And his answers surely make A-drei lost his word.

"..."

So he decided to shut his mouth and wait. Once again lifted his cup and drink the coffee until last drop.

Then silence give that two man a place to think. Make them drown deep on their own mind. But, even they not say anything. They feel comfortable that way.

.

Time change, it has twenty minute. And the silence stays still.

A-drei gives a sigh. At the end that was the only thing he can do. He does not know what kind of reaction he must use for this kind of situation. Get a confess from some guy is ordinary. But when it comes from L-elf the feel is different.

He enjoy himself fantasize about he and L-elf on _something_… but to make it real is another thing.

"I must go," after a long time think he just come up with that. Phatic excuse. He knows it, but what else he can do to run from this conversation? "Krimhield will aware that I was disappearing for a while now." And so, his doubtful voice greeted by peevish face.

L-elf is not so happy to hear that.

"I _want _some minute." He forces. Then he calls a waiter and orders another cup coffee –the third.

Once again A-drei sighs. L-elf temper is no different than the last time they meet. Still hard as rock.

"Okay... some minute." A-drei says, surrender. Moreover, confront L-elf like this was pointless. He will be the loser like always and L-elf always takes control.

After a while, L-elf gives a small letter. "Can you come next week?" he says.

A-drei's not sure. Yes or not? What answer he must give?

From the bottom of heart he wants to shout yes! But when he remember every trouble which faces him to meet L-elf, it's hard to choose. Hear every word Kriemhild give to him for one hour is very… ah. He just doesn't want to hear that speech again. Once is more than enough.

"Why don't you come to Dorssia then?" offers A-drei. Search for a way out. He wants meet L-elf more often. But if kriemhild know about this he doesn't even imagine what will happened. That woman was an older sister figure for him and have one level higher than him. Disappointed her was not a choice he would make.

No change on L-elf face. "That woman did not like me stay around you anymore," he answers lightly and drinks the new coffee.

_Oh right_, A-drei murmurs, _I already know_.

"Oh…." he response simply.

"And I want it more personal..." L-elf added his words with a mysterious smirk.

A-drei nods. Just agree at anything because he has lost before everything start. He has feeling to that man for years. Trying to avoid everything is useless.

Moreover, today is too much for him and he wants these conversations over soon. "Alright, I try my best for next week," he promise. Then he look his watch and stand, "Now, I must go."

L-elf drinks his cup once again and gives a little nod.

"I miss you already,"

"Don't play around, L-elf."

He looks another direction. _Don't make any eye-contact_, he says in mind.

But A-drei knows that there is a smirk in L-elf face without looking. He knows it… because, he sure imagines about it.

.

**One week later…**

Tik...

Tik...

As the promise, he comes again to the café today. Wait for A-drei as a week ago. Looking outside from the window and imagine. What A-drei will look today?

"Waiting for someone, sir?" A waiter stands beside him. His action is friendly, gentle smile and nice attitude.

He find himself proud for choose this place. "Indeed," he answers, now he changes his object view to the door, "get me a cup espresso." Then he gives an order, a cup of bitter coffee to accompany him wait for _his lover_.

"Right away, sir," the waiter answer. Then he leaves L-elf alone. Wait as the clock ticking.

Tik...

Tik...

Time pass like air and A-drei come after twenty four minutes waiting.

He comes from the glass door, with relax face –no smile but his face look happy, informal cloth attach to his body. He looks skinny than before but nothing change much.

"Hallo, L-elf." A-drei greet with a small smile. "Sorry for my late."

People say; waiting is frustrating. It's right, L-elf feel the same. But, will you frustrating when you wait for someone you care? Well, a little. But, even it not comes in precious time, what you want always make you happy.

"Black tea, A-drei?" he ask, not to mind the belated time of A-drei appearance.

"_Danke!_" A-drei answers politely. He sits in empty seat in front of L-elf. "It's nice to see you."

That time, L-elf thinks, "The pleasure is mine," just see A-drei smile face is more than he can hope, "A-drei."

-ENDE-

P.S: I love EruAdo but why I can't find their fic around :(


End file.
